


Unknown Quantity

by Seahorsesentailed



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seahorsesentailed/pseuds/Seahorsesentailed
Summary: Hi guys, This is a group effort by Me -Tammie, Jaime, Whitknee and Lisa.As every wentworth Fan dreams we wanted to be apart of wentworth and there's no better way than making a character based on ourselves and place them in a complicated situation but remember guys this is fiction not fact we're aren't really this nutty honestly. This story is all of our ideas and thoughts that we are aiming to turn it into a masterpiece and a wonderful piece of art I hope you enjoy it and love watching our four characters Lynn, Jane,Lisa and Millie blossom into beautiful pieces of artWritten by;Tammie,Lisa, Jaime and Whitknee xPlease leave any feedback and comments all welcome :)





	1. Pile up

"I can't believe you dragged me into this one Guys " said Lisa anxiously lifting up the man had helped kill into the back of her 4x4 throwing him on top of their victim they had managed to kill three hours earlier...  
"Jheeze no one forced you into any of this the only reason that your here is because of the money €200,000 per hit is more than we've had in a while" said Millie  
"Oh shut up both of you, don't you get a thrill out of watching them suffer and beg for their life and then watching their facial expressions change as you take that final blow to them! I could do this everyday it's so entertaining"  
Said Jane the smile on her face painted a picture she clearly Fantasised about how she was going to kill her next victim.  
"Look can we go now that women outside was looking at us suspiciously when we pulled up I don't wanna have to do away with someone else just for the sake of it" said Lynn she hated what she was doing but anger drove her to this and now it's a path that she can't get out of.  
"I'll go and kill her" said Jane heading towards the gate of the house they were in but Lynn pulled her back before she could act on it.  
"What the hell are you doing that women could of rang the cops of anything let me deal with it!"  
"No Jane why would I let you do that we're not playing a game where we can see how many people we can kill and the sooner you realise that the better now get in the back of the car!"  
"No let me do it" trying to push Lynn out of the way but she managed to grip Jane against the wall and hold her there  
"I SAID GET THE FUCK IN THAT CAR!"  
"Fine god your such a drama queen"  
"Don't test me Jane, Millie you better get in with her while I make sure all evidence is cleaned from the house."  
"Alright but I'm not sitting with Jane whilst she's in this mood"climbing in the front sit of the car in the huff at her.

"  
She went into the house and made one last check of the house before she Went over to Lisa who was sat on a bench in the garden with her head in her hands.  
Lisa are you okay?"she asked her taking a sit next to her  
"Yeah I'm okay, look I'm sorry I just don't wanna be involved in this anymore, i don't wanna get caught and risk the chance of never seeing  
Seeing Jack again he's eight next month and I wanna be in his life of course I do but I can never seem to shake this life "  
"I know what you mean, if I didn't choose to take Millie on she would of been killed that night luckily I stopped Mark from killing her that night I really love her Like she's my own child. I hate that she don't know the truth but I can't bare to tell her that I'm not her birth mum and how they died"  
"I know you've done a great job with her I know it's not easy for you and maybe things are best that way , you know what she's like if she finds out she may never forgive you and even more if she finds out you helped kill her parents right we better go anyway we really do need to get rid of these body's"  
"Thanks Lisa your a real pal but I think this is the last hit we should do for our children's sakes"  
"Yeah it will be can't stay a badass for the rest of my life" smirking at her best friend before climbing into the car and starting it before heading towards a remote area of Australia abandon the body's seven hours away.

After being in the car for several hours things were beginning to stink of dead flesh so they decided to stop at a service station to get some fresh air, something to bit to eat and a break from listening to Lisa's high pitched singing before they set off back on the road.  
"Mum look"  
"Yeah mills"  
"At the exit there's undercover police doing searches of cars what the hell are we going to do"  
Lynn,Lisa and Jane glanced over to the exit where there was two undercover police cars queuing cars up and making them exit their cars whilst they were searched and a couple of them had guns and tasers.  
"Don't worry Sweet, me and your mum will think of something" said Lisa but her face said everything how the hell could they get out of this.  
"There's only one way" said Jane giving them all a cheesy grin.  
"What's your so called Genius idea then Lynn" giving her friend a dirty look knowing she would come up with something stupid.  
"Let's just shut them when their dead it will give us time to get away"  
"No are you friggin stupid" she replied  
"Well whatever we do Millie is staying here there is no chance in hell that I'm letting her get involved in this" said Lynn worry struck her face.  
"Mum I'm as wrapped up in this as you are"  
"It's happening again isn't it" Lisa whispered into her friends ear  
"Yeah it is" Lynn replied but her gut feeling was telling her they weren't going to get away from the police for a second time.


	2. Fucked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave us your opinions we enjoy reading them thankyou :) x

Lynn got into the driver's seat of the car quickly followed by Lisa and Jane, before Millie could open a car door Lynn locked the doors and rolled the window down a little bit. 

Mum let me in the Fucking Car!" said Millie trying to pull the door open whilst banging on the window

"No your not being dragged into this one, not in a million friggin years" 

"Mum please" 

"No Millie your not coming I'll see you soon and stay safe" 

Lynn started driving the car towards the police officers and started reffing the car but before she could stop her Millie jumped on the side of the car and climbed up onto the roof as Lynn sped down the road. 

"WHAT THE FUCK" she opened the window and stuck her head out.   
"Get off the car whilst you still have a chance Millie! " 

"NO" 

"LYNN LOOK OUT" screamed Lisa and Jane from the back of the car, but it was too late as she turned her head around to the front of the car she saw a head go under her driver's side of the car followed by a loud crack as she ran over the police women's skull and body, blood splattered up the side of the car and windscreen whilst Millie held on the edge of the car roof struggling to hold her grip. 

"FUCK" Lynn screamed at the top of her lungs 

Lisa opened the sunroof quickly and grabbed hold of Millie's arm "Lynn we've gotta get Millie back in the car you need to speed up as we go down the motorway but please guys she needs to be save there's no way I want her dead" Two police cars were already chasing them as Lisa pulled Millie into the car as they were gathering speed.   
"That was fun guys haha I felt like I was flying" 

"MILLIE I SUGGEST YOU SHUT UP BECAUSE WHEN THIS CAR EVENTUALLY STOPS YOUR GETTING THE BIGGEST BEATING OF YOUR LIFE" 

"Oh whatever mum" 

"I FRIGGIN MEAN IT" 

"Millie climb in the front for me I need to do something" said Lisa but as she climbed into the front Lynn gave her a backhander leaving her face bright red and sore. Whilst Jane and Lisa stood up they best they could and Lisa lifted up the back seats up and it revealed a secret compartment with every bullet and gun known to man. 

"Guys what do you want?" She asked them all admiring her gun collection. 

"L111A1 for me please can you set it up we're going 80 mph now and I don't wanna risk crashing" said Lynn swerving in-between two cars and looking behind her where they was 4 police cars now. 

"I'll have anything" said Jane and grabbed the nearest machine gun towards her opened the roof hatch and started shooting back at the police cars causing one of to crash into a pedestrian car sending it flying into the rail. 

"JANE!" 

"Mum can't I have a gun I'm in this as much as you are guys are" 

"No your not but I need you to drive" 

She pushed her sit as far back as it would go and Millie quickly overtook the driving. 

"Where the hell am I going to do?" 

"Just keep on driving as fast as you can" Lynn told her as Jane, Lynn and Lisa all started shooting at the cars behind them causing one to flip over causing three police cars to crash into one another. 

"There's no where to go! There's road blocks about 100 metres ahead and nowhere to turn and it looks like road spikes as well. 

"Millie turn around" said Lisa 

"How" 

"Just do a 360 will ya" 

Millie spinned the car around turning it around and drove back towards the car. 

"Now where?" 

"Pull up near that grass verge we are going to have to run, get out and I will cover while you lot try and get away whatever you do keep running, don't stop!" 

Millie opened the front door while Jane and Lynn stood behind her and they ran they ran as fast they could towards tried the grass verge but in that moment in time two police cars came out of nowhere and surrounded them. 

"DROP YOUR GUNS OR WE WILL SHOOT" said a tall man who appeared to be an detective with a microphone.   
However, instead of running Millie stopped at pointed the gun at the police officer ready, but the officer didn't hesitate in firing the gun, Lynn screamed at the sound of the gun but before the bullet could penetrate Millie's skin Lynn dived in front of the bullet it piercing through her shoulder, Millie through the gun behind her and kneeled next to her mum. 

"Mum, Mum I'm so sorry he fired the gun before I had time to shoot him omg Mum I hope your okay I love you so much, please be okay I can't leave without you" 

"Just shut up you twat I'll be okay just lie down close to the floor they won't hesitate in shooting you, You don't know nothing you hear don't tell them anything" said trying to fight back all the tears. 

"NOW EVERYONE OF YOU LIE DOWN KEEP AWAY FROM THE GUNS AND HANDS BEHIND YOUR BACKS" Jane lay down on the floor next to them she didn't want to leave them alone not like this she cared too much about them.They all lay down face down, Lynn glanced over to Lisa she hadn't come out of the car yet and she hadn't dropped her gun yet there was another BANG and some screaming as she watched her best friend get shot and watched her fall backwards out of the car door. 

"NOOOOOOOO" her face was now blotchy from all the tears "PLEASE GOD NO" she wanted to run to her and see if she was okay but by this time the police had secured them all on the floor but all she could see was Lisa lying down on the floor bleeding surrounded by police officers.


	3. Consequences

Several hours had based since the shooting,Jane and Millie had been taken to the police station whilst Lynn and Lisa had been rushed to the hospital after they were shot. Melbourne hadn't seen such a high profile crime since the time that Bea Smith had escaped from prison and killed Brayden Holt. A team of three detectives had been assigned to the case because they wanted to charge every single person with as many crimes as they could, they had left three injured, two people in intensive care , the police officer had died from the head injuries she had sustained and not forgetting the two bodies they were trying to dispose of.

Detective Steve Bolder had been placed as the lead detective in the case and while he waited to see what was happening with Lynn and Lisa he felt that both Millie and Jane needed interviewing whilst the other two were intensive care awaiting surgery.

"This is the first for me" said the detective speaking to his fellow detective Detective Rebecca Keen. 

"what do you mean?" 

"How old's Millie?" 

"19" 

"19 years old with all these charges behind her" 

"lets just get on with it, your just delaying the evitable" 

They opened the door where the young blonde was sat handcuffed to the table with a police officer watching over her, leaving the room as they both sat down opposite Millie.

"Hello Millie, I am Detective Steve Bolder and this is my colleague Detective Rebecca Keen, we are here to interview you with regards to events that unfolded today" 

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY MUM WHY WONT YOU FUCKING NOBS TELL ME ANYTHING" 

"Millie, its not my job to disclose information on other people, im sorry but for what its worth shes currently in surgery" 

"WHY did you have to shoot her?" 

"I'm not answering that, right can you please state your full name and date of birth for the tape please" 

"Millie-Mae Harris, 19/05/1997" 

"Right first thing is as you are clearly aware who's bodies were in the back of the car you was in?" 

"What bodies?" Trying to deny everything, if they wanted her to stay behind bars they would have to prove she was involved

"So you saying whilst you were in that car you couldn’t smell the two bodies in back of the car?" 

"No I didn’t, the whole time I was in the car Jane and Lisa kept on letting of some belters, so of course I didn’t know that they was two bodies in the back of the car" 

"Do you know who's bodies they are, if you help us with the investigation, I will ensure you get a reduced sentence, your only nineteen you have so much to live for, do you really want to die behind prison bars?" 

"I have no intention of going to prison and as I have already stated I was totally unaware that their was two bodies in the butt of the car" 

"okay, well I've seen the cctv footage from the beginning of the incident, why did you jump on the car endangering people for starters, which has resulted in the death of a police officer therefore I am formally charging you with manslaughter but before I do, why did you jump onto the side of the car?" 

"I fancied a joyride, my mum didn’t know what I was going to do, yes it is my fault the police officer died but its not my mums fault she didn’t want me to get hurt" 

"okay, right was you one of the individuals shooting out the car, which has resulted in two police officers to be left in a critical condition and causing three members of the public to be injured." 

"No I didn’t touch a gun" 

"How do you expect me to believe you, when you pointed a gun at a police officer and you would of shot them if they didn’t beat you too it, its your fault that your mum was shot I hope you remember that" 

"Do you think I'm fucking dumb, I am more than aware of what charges I face and I know its my fault, but I did not touch a gun up until that point, use your little forensics team and they will soon realise that I only held one gun and it hadn't been used up until that point which you can work out by identifying the bullets that had been shot at the incident so get your fucking facts straight before you ask me that question, you arse" 

"I suggest you learn some manners, because you will be going to prison and if you go there with that attitude you will get yourself in trouble and I assure you Wentworth Prison isn't for the lighthearted" 

"I'm not stupid, I'm more aware of what faces me on the inside more then you realize, now either fucking charge me or let me go, I'm sick of death of looking at your miserable face" 

" Right, I am charging you with manslaughter, driving dangerously, possession of a illegal firearm and threatening a police officer with a illegal firearm whatever you do say will used as evidence at your trail do you understand what I am saying"

"Yeah, it's crystal fucking clear" 

The detectives walked back of the room , they thought that Millie would be easy to crack but she wasn't. 

"I really don’t get it" Detective Bolder said to his colleague  


"why is she so alert to what's happening?" 

"The chances are she's been subjected to everything and made aware of it"

"maybe,so what does Jane Novak file say?"  
" Has a history of mental health problems and can become extremely violent, abusive ex husband who went missing five years ago, she was arrested for suspected murder and kidnapping but they had no evidence to arrest her and no body either" 

"Right okay... do you wanna lead this one Rebecca?"  
"Sure"  
They entered the second interview room where Lynn was waiting for them she was staring at the police officer who was watching her, she didn't take her eyes off him until Detective Rebecca Keen Spoke.

Her green eyes turned from the stare they were currently in and landed on both Detective Rebecca Keen and Detective Steve Bolder and her eyes stayed on him.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Hi Jane I am Detective Rebecca Keen and this is my colleague Detective Steve Bold.."  
"Not you - HIM"  
"Do you know each other?"  
"No we don't Rebecca" sitting down next to her  
"No we don't know one another but YOU Look like him! That monster! "  
"What monster Jane"

"My Dad, I hope you release I will kill you, anyone who looks like that monster deserves to die, one by one I will ensure every single rapist bastard dies" her eyes wouldn't leave him giving everyone in the room shudders.  
"Right first of all, I am going to turn on the tape for the interview and I want you to state your name and date of birth for the video camera"said Rebecca Keen speaking calmly to her trying to defuse the situation.  
"My name is Hannah Conaly and my date of month is 21/06/1986- I am three years old" she started laughing like a child and speaking in a child's voice  
"Please Jane state your full name and date of month for the video camera this is serious not a joke"  
She stood up both hands on the table whilst they were chained down in a loud and crystal clear voice she said" I TOLD YOU MY NAME IS HANNAH CONALY I AM THREE YEARS OLD"  
"Jane please cut this fucking bullshit"  
Said Detective Bolder shouting at her standing up next next to her.  
Fear crept up all over her face" Please daddy, please I didn't do it I didn't tell mummy what happened"  
Putting her hands over tear to block out all the noise and hiding her tears"  
"Why are you crying? grow up!"  
"I'm not crying Daddy, I love you daddy please love me like I love you"  
Before he could reply Rebecca stopped him in her tracks  
"She's just fooling around trying to claim her crimes were related to mental health"  
" I highly doubt it, even you know for these sorts of crimes they will  
Just leave her in the psych unit at wentworth"  
"Fine get the doctor but dont blame me when she goes mardy at us for wasting her time.  
For the next hour the doctor observed Jane through the glass window, they took the handcuffs off her and let her walk around at her own free will, one minute she was crying in the corner screaming at nothing like she was curling up into a ball protecting herself , then it changed and she started shouting at the class screen saying "I know your in there! I will kill you dad! Your never going to lay a finger on me again! I will kill you bastard"  
"Does anyone know who her father is?"  
"Yeah it's a Mr James Conaly" said Rebecca Keen.  
"Can you bring up a picture up of him on the system and see if he had a record"  
"Sure... yeah here it is, Mr James Conaly died 10 years ago suspicious death but nothing was proven, he was arrested in 91 for 5 accounts of rape to a Miss Hannah Conaly which is Jane her name was changed on her eighteenth birthday and wow he does look like you Steve "  
"So shes not pretending" said Detective Bolder  
"No she's not when she saw you, it brought all these memories back for her that she shut out, she's suffering from PTSD, your gunna have to charge her and have her held in the Pysch unit at wentworth, I will phone Bridget and let her know what I've witnessed and explain to her everything but she needs help with this, this needs to be dealt with now or it will result in other problems but she not in a fit state to be interviewed"  
"Fine but I can't put this on hold forever" he said clearly pissed off not believing a word of anything the doctor had said  
"Rebecca you go in there and charge her" The doctor said" you going in there could make the situation even worse"  
"ITS MY CASE"  
"Well let's listen to what your boss says"  
"Fine, go ahead Rebecca"  
Rebecca entered the room with another officer and charged Jane, she didn't get what was happening because she was too transfixed in seeing her dad lookalike in the flesh bringing back all those memories that she had blocked out the last twenty years.


End file.
